


For the First Time

by milopottz



Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p America - Freeform, 2p Fem England, F/M, First Dates, Holding Hands, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: A drabble about holding hands
Relationships: 2p America/2p Fem England
Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530440
Kudos: 1





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> wazzup, I’m not ded  
> also, I guess this is the last thing I’ll write for this year, so Happy New Year you guys!

It was just the two of them now in the park, no one would spot them now that it was late, so why was Allen so worried? All he had to do was ask.

“Olivia?”

“Hm?” 

“May I...uh,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, “C-can I, uh, well shit, umm...”

He groans in frustration and turns to face her, “Can I just hold your hand?”

Olivia’s cheeks reddened to a darker shade, since it was already quite pink from the cold winter season. She looked down in embarrassment, pursing her lips on what to say next.

“Y-you may.”

For the first time, they both held each other’s hands as they walked down the dimly lit lane.


End file.
